Segunda oportunidad en los Hamptons
by Alee.always
Summary: Después de "Still" antes de "The Squab and the Quail" Otro fin de semana en los Hamptons sin cadáver en la piscina. Alto contenido de Caskett Love
1. Chapter 1

Rick y Kate, o "Caskett" como se habían llamado a sí mismos, decidieron tomar una nueva oportunidad para ir a pasar una fin de semana a los Hamptons después de todo el desastre que había sucedido con la bomba. Y ahora que Gates lo sabía había sido muy fácil conseguir que les dieran el fin de semana libre.

-¿Y qué pasa si encontramos otro cadáver flotando en la piscina, Rick?-Dijo Kate esbozando una sonrisa traviesa

-Resolveremos el caso más rápido que la última vez y podremos seguir disfrutando de nuestro perfecto fin de semana – Castle lucía feliz, igual que siempre que estaba cerca de ella

Lo pasaban tan bien juntos, y su relación iba mejor que nunca. Estaban por cumplir uno año desde aquella noche en la que Kate llegó empapada de decisión al loft de Castle. Esa decisión de la cual lo único que lamentaba era no haberla tomado antes.

-Pues yo creo que sería mejor no encontrar cadáveres esta vez- dijo frunciendo los labios- Parece que nos persiguen los asesinatos.

-Bueno, yo no lo lamento, eso fue lo que nos unió por primera vez.-Ambos sonrieron ante el recuerdo.

Entre bromas y risas bajaron del auto y mientras que Kate entraba a la casa Castle bajaba el equipaje. Ella quería ayudar, pero él había insistido en que no lo hiciera, así que subió a la habitación y se recostó en la cama, simplemente dejando volar su mente, seguía tratando de decidir el mejor beso hasta el momento. Lo dejó, simplemente todos habían sido los mejores.

-¿En qué piensas?- Dijo Rick cuando entró a la habitación y se encontró con la sonrisa tonta que dibujaban los labios de Kate. Dejó las maletas en el piso y se volvió hacia ella

-En tus labios- Respondió ella adquiriendo una expresión un poco más seria mientras se ponía de lado apoyando su cabeza en la mano y el codo en la cama.

-mmh… ¿Y qué te decían mis labios? – Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-No, no es lo que me decían, es lo que hacían. – Dijo aún seria mientras Castle gateaba en la cama acercándose a ella.

-Suena aún más interesante. ¿Qué es lo que hacían? – Preguntó llegando a la altura de Kate pudiendo sentir la cercanía.

Kate no necesito contestar esa pregunta con palabras. Acercó sus labios a los de Rick fundiéndose en un beso difícil de olvidar. Se detuvieron cunado Rick comenzaba a acariciar su abdomen, no por el hecho de que lo hiciera, sino por el ruido que este emitió.

-¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó Rick mirándola expectante

-Puede esperar – Respondió Kate tratando de continuar con lo que habían comenzado.

Volvieron a besarse, pero Rick no quería dejar que el estómago de Kate sufriera. Se separó de ella con delicadeza apoyando sus frentes una con la otra.

-¿Qué te parece si nos duchamos y salimos a cenar a un bonito restaurante? – Preguntó Castle intentando convencer a Kate.

-Mal, muy mal- Respondió Kate cerrando los ojos acercándose de nuevo pero Rick echó su cabeza hacia atrás haciéndole ver su desaprobación ante la situación.

-Castle…- Gimió Kate mientras habría los ojos lentamente y se encontraba con su mirada.

-¡No quiero que tu estomago sufra, Kate!- Exclamó con un tono de niño pequeño.

-¿Y vas a dejar que quien sufra sea yo?- Preguntó ella con esa mirada amenazadora que le provocaba escalofríos.

Rick le dedicó una mirada de perrito que solo la hizo poner los ojos en blanco mientras se levantaba de la cama y buscaba sus cosas para meterse a la ducha. Rick se sintió orgulloso de haberlo logrado. De verdad tenía muchas ganas de llevarla a cenar a ese bonito lugar. Pero Kate aún estaba un poco molesta por haberle hecho perder la inspiración.

-Supongo que te duchas en la siguiente habitación.- Dijo Kate cerrando la puerta tras de ella haciendo esfumar la sonrisa que dibujaban los labios de Castle.

Subieron al auto cuando estuvieron listos. Ambos lucían guapísimos. Kate llevaba uno de sus vestidos casualmente entallados que hacían que sus curvas lucían espectaculares. Rick, por su parte iba más relajado con unos vaqueros y una playera color blanco que lo hacía lucir extremadamente sexy.

Aparcaron el auto cerca del lugar a donde se dirigían. Rick abrió la puerta de Kate y la ayudo a bajar tomándola de la mano. Caminaron así hasta llegar a la puerta del restaurant. No era un lugar lujoso. Eligieron una mesa pequeña en el balcón en donde se podían escuchar las olas del mar.

-Esto es perfecto, Rick. Gracias- Dijo Kate con una hermosa sonrisa mientras miraba a lo lejos el vaivén de las olas.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme.- Le respondió abrazándola por la espalda y besándole el cuello. Kate cerró los ojos disfrutando dela cercanía y del momento.

El servició llegó y tuvieron que acudir a elegir que cenarían.

Una mujer joven, no tan mal perecida acudió a tomar el pedido. No dudó ni un momento en echarle un ojo a Rick que iba luciendo tan sexy. A Kate le sorprendió la manera en la que la chica había pasado de su presencia aun cuando era evidente que estaban juntos.

Rick se encargó de pedir la cena para ambos sin perder la oportunidad de devolver las sonrisas a la mesera. A lo cual Kate solo podía poner los ojos en blanco y lanzando miradas matadoras a Rick cuando la chica del servicio se alejaba.

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunto Rick fingiendo inocencia

Kate respondió achicando los ojos antes de desviar la mirada.

-¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo? ¡Fue ella la que empezó!

-¿Es en serio, Castle?- Preguntó Kate con la misma mirada recriminadora.

-¡Vamos, Kate. No fue nada!

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces qué es "Algo" para ti?

Castle dirigió la mirada hacia la barra y se dio cuenta que la camarera no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Se levantó de su silla y la acomodó a lado de Kate. Se volvió a cerciorar que los estuviera mirando, ella lo hacía, así que miró a Kate, acarició su rostro lentamente se acercó a ella y la besó sintiendo como ella tardaba en responder debido a lo sorpresivo de la situación.

Tardaron mucho en separar sus labios, ninguno de los dos quería que esto terminara.

-Esto es "algo"- Dijo Castle mirándola fijamente.

-Lo sé- Dijo Kate sonriendo a Castle y después a la camarera.

-Entonces, ¿aún estas celosa?

-mmm… No lo sé...¿Quieres seguir demostrándome que es "algo"?- Preguntó Kate subiendo sus brazos para abrazarlo por el cuello y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Volvieron a besarse y terminaron la cena entre plática, caricias y besos.

Cuando salieron del restaurant se dirigieron a caminar a la orilla de la playa.

-Y para ti, ¿Qué es "algo", Kate?- Preguntó Castle intentando romper el silencio, que había sido agradable, como todos los silencios compartidos con su musa, pero quería seguir jugando con ella y sus celos.

Kate se detuvo en seco, se volvió hacia él y subió sus brazos abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Para mí "algo" es cualquier cosa, "algo importante" son esas 5 letras en 2 palabras. Eso que ya ambos dijimos pero no hemos vuelto a escuchar.- No era la respuesta que él esperaba. Sin embargo no tardó mucho en entender lo que su novia le estaba diciendo.

La tomó por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo hasta quedar perfectamente amoldados. No les costaba mucho, era evidente que sus cuerpos estaban hechos para estar juntos siempre

-Te amo, Kate.- Dijo Rick mirándola intensamente a los ojos

-También te amo, Rick.

Se besaron intensamente. No dudaron en jugar un poco en la playa antes de llegar a casa y terminar la noche mucho más espectacular de lo que hubieran podido imaginar.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, aquí la continuación… Dedicado a mi querida Soeurrickate por brindar siempre la ayuda y a todos los lindos comentarios que me hicieron continuar. **_

_**Exceso de Caskett Love, están advertidos.**_

_**Espero que disfruten…**_

Castle despertó agobiado por el calor que hacía en esa habitación. Un día de primavera a orillas de la playa. Necesitaban aire acondicionado y tuvo que levantarse a encenderlo.  
Regresó a la cama y la observó. Lucía hermosa, igual que siempre. Se recostó muy cerca de ella pudiendo sentir respiración calmada, como la de alguien que está disfrutando de un nivel de sueño cómodo y profundo.

Quería empezar pero no sabía cómo darle a conocer la manera en la que se sentía, como su corazón ardía en llamas cada vez que la miraba, ese frio y calor que subía y bajaba desde la punta de sus pies hasta el cabello más largo una y otra vez.

Comenzó acariciándole el rostro, sonrió ante la poca capacidad de Kate que dormía tan profundamente. Siguió pasando su mano con delicadeza por el cuello, se entretuvo un momento por la clavícula, esa hermosa clavícula que lo hacía sentir cosquillas en los dedos cada vez que la miraba, que no podía respirar hasta que estaban piel contra piel. Colocó sus labios por donde antes habían estado sus manos, la cuales ya habían bajado por la espalda hasta llegar a detenerse en su cintura.

Kate se había despertado para este momento, pero no quería abrir los ojos. Cuando la mano de Rick llegaba a donde la espalda pierde su nombre Kate recordó lo que le había hecho el día anterior antes de ir a cenar...

-Rick- jadeó - …Tengo hambre

-Yo también- dijo Rick, acerco sus labios a los de ella, aspiró profundo mientras le acariciaba el rostro con la punta de su nariz.

Kate no se pudo resistir. Tenía hambre, hambre de Rick, hambre de ese hombre que la hacía estremecer con cada caricia, que la hacía sentir que el cielo es solo donde él está, ese hombre del cual podía amar hasta el último milímetro de su piel.

...

Exhaustos después de amarse hasta el éxtasis bajaron a la cocina a desayunar y después se dirigieron a la piscina.

-mmh... Esta vez no olvidaste el bañador- dijo Rick paseando la mirada por el cuerpo de Kate que iba vistiendo un hermoso bikini color coral.

-Pensé que tal vez había sido ese lo que atrajo la mala suerte la última vez. - dijo Kate poniendo las manos en la cintura mientras cruzaba una pierna delante de la otra para deleitar más la mirada de Rick.

-No lo creo- Dijo Rick acercándose a ella - Pero me encanta que no lo hayas olvidado, así me desharé del yo mismo.- Castle había llegado a la altura de su musa y comenzaba a acariciar su cintura.

-Si... Pero después- Dijo Kate - Ahora me muero por entrar a esta piscina que se ve tan linda sin toda esa sangre.

Pasaron un largo rato ahí dentro, simplemente disfrutando del momento diciéndose cuanto se amaban.

-Espera aquí, iré por mi cámara.-Castle salió de la piscina en busca de su cámara acuática.

-Castle…

-Ven, vamos a tomarnos fotos de bajo del agua.-Sus usuales expresiones de niño pequeño hacían que Kate no pudiese negarse a las locuras propuestas por el en todo momento, y ¿Para qué negarse? Si igual se moría por tomar esas fotos.

Pasaron un largo rato haciéndo cualquier tipo de caras locas. Las favoritas eran en las que salían besándos.

-¿De esta manera si te gustaría ser recordado?- Preguntó Kate recordando lo que había dicho aquella vez que creía que sus fotos estarían en la pizarra al día siguiente.

-No quiero mis fotos en la pizarra.-Respondió Castle haciendo una expresión de asco ante la idea. Kate soltó una carcajada por expresión que su novio había hecho y lo besó en los labios.

Castle miró la hora en el reloj de su cámara y abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Oh no, es tardísimo! Tenemos que salir de aquí, se hace tarde, muy tarde.-Repitió Castle apagando la cámara.

Rick estaba cargando a su musa en la espalda para la foto que se estaban tomando.

-Rick… no… ¡Castle!

A Kate no le quedó más que aferrarse a la espalda de su novio. La llevó así hasta la habitación y le dijo que se duchara porque tenían que salir.

-Pero… - Intentó Kate aún desconcertada por la falta de explicaciones por parte del escritor.

-Kate, por favor, solo hazme caso – Rogó Rick tomándola por la cintura.

- ¿Y qué pasa con eso de deshacerte de mí bañador? – Kate seguía intentando persuadirlo.

- Kate. –Insistió Castle. Y ella, una vez más tuvo que seguirle el rollo y meterse a la ducha.

Cuando salió encontró la habitación solitaria, todo en orden y un vestido negro y largo sobre la cama con una nota:

"_Te espero a las 21:00 en el auto. __**Te amo**__"_

Le temblaron las piernas. Castle jamás dejaba de sorprenderla.

Se vistió y bajó en busca del escritor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. Yo quería escribir algo que de verdad pudiera haber pasado con los personajes durante la serie tal cual están ahora (antes de Mr Fantastic) pero con este capítulo decidí enloquecer un poquito y hacer una adaptación con mi película favorita (Just Go With It). Entonces nada de esto es mio. Espero que disfruten.**

Kate buscó a Castle fuera y dentro de la casa. No había rastro de él, así que lo llamó al móvil. Escuchó que sonaba cerca y comenzó a mirar en todas las direcciones. No supo cómo lo hizo, pero ahí estaba él tapando sus ojos dulcemente con ambas manos. Kate sonrió y se volvió hacia él mirándolo de frente. Estaba guapísimo en ese elegante traje. Él la miró de vuelta y sacó algo del bolsillo de si pantalón, eran 2 pulseras color púrpura.

-¿Rick, que es esto?

-Vamos a ir a bailar.- Castle le dedicó una sonrisa convincente. Jamás habría podido negar algo a tal sonrisa que aún a pesar del tiempo le seguía provocaba un increíble y delicioso vértigo. El escritor le colocó la pulsera a su musa, y ella a él.

-Me encanta- Dijo Kate y sonriendo se acercó lentamente a los labios de Castle, pero él se alejó y abrió la puerta del Ferrari rojo para que Kate pudiera ponerse cómoda.

Ella entendió el juego que le estaba imponiendo y entró al auto dedicándole una mirada traviesa y paseando su mano derecha por el bajo vientre de Rick, provocándole una mueca de la cual Beckett pudo sentirse tremendamente orgullosa.

Pusieron algo de música durante el transcurso al lugar al que se dirigían mientras entrelazaban sus manos, se lanzaban miradas o tocaban la pierna del otro muy discretamente.

Aparcaron el auto cerca del muelle y caminaron unos metros dirigiéndose a un hermoso y pequeño yate llamado "For Lovers Only"

Kate sonrió a su novio y caminaron hasta la entrada con sus manos entrelazadas, cosa que les encantaba hacer pero no siempre tenían oportunidad ya que tenían que mantenerse profesionales.

Pasaron por la revisión de la entrada y caminaron hacia la fiesta. Era un lugar pequeño, pero nada sencillo. Habían intentado hace un baile de época pero debido al calor de primavera en los Hamptons nadie se había atrevido a usar un voluminoso vestido.

Castle abrió tomó la silla de Kate para que ella tomara asiento. Después de que lo hubo hecho él se sentó también y pidieron bebidas.

Estaban charlando tranquilamente cuando alguien los interrumpió.

-¡¿Katherine… Katherine Beckett?!- Exclamó una mujer alta, delgada y peliroja que venía de la mano de un hombre un poco más pequeño que ella en cuanto a estatura se habla.

Kate se volvió hacia ella saludándola con una expresión de mano intentando poner la mejor cara de hipócrita que podía para después volverse hacia Castle dándole a entender sus verdaderos sentimientos ante la situación. Entonces el escritor recordó de quien se trataba. Una ami-enemiga de Beckett en la universidad. Insoportable desde la primera vista.

Ambos se pusieron de pie para saludar a la pareja que se aproximaba. La peliroja dio un abrazo efusivo a Kate que seguía tratando de responder de la mejor manera posible.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, no sabía que vinieras a estos lugares, es de verdad una sorpresa para mi encontrarte aquí. Te ves genial- Dijo remarcando esta última palabra.

-Si… Tú no cambias nada- Dijo Kate pidiendo ayuda a Rick con la mirada. A lo cual él no tenía ni idea de que debía hacer, al parecer iban a tener que soportarlos por un rato más.

-Te presento a mi esposo, él es Daniel Maxwell, cirujano plástico, de los mejores en Beverly Hills.- Ambos dieron un apretón de manos al cirujano. - ¿Él es tu esposo?

-mmm…mhm- Kate dudó, pero al final decidió que una mentira piadosa no dañaría a nadie, y más si se trataba de no quedar mal con esa insoportable mujer.- Si, él es Richard Castle, mi esposo- Dudó con estas dos últimas palabras pero terminó sonriendo tratando de ocultarlo.

-El escritor.- Dijo Devlin con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.- ¡Touchdown!

Castle mientras tanto no podía dejar de mirar a Beckett tratando de pedir una explicación pero ella evitaba el contacto visual. Aunque no podía negar que le encantara la idea, así que decidió seguirle el rollo, así se ponía la noche más interesante de lo que esperaba.

Escucharon la melodía de llamada del móvil de Daniel, este atendió la llamada pero al darse cuenta que la llamada tomaría tiempo la dejó en espera mientras se disculpaba con sus acompañantes.

-Tu pasión, tu fortaleza y tu rebeldía-Dijo Daniel acercando su frente a la de su esposa.

-Tu inteligencia, tu gentileza y tu sinceridad- Devlin inspiró profundo y mientras su esposo se alejaba para atender la llamada ella se volvió hacia Castle y Beckett que la miraban con cara de no comprender nada de lo que había sucedido.

-Es solo algo que hacemos cada vez que uno de los dos se va. Decimo lo que amamos del otro.- Explicó ella.- ¡Ustedes deberían intentarlo!

Kate miró a Rick dudosa, al parecer todo se iba saliendo de control.

-Sí, creo que deberíamos.-Dijo Rick sonriendo, estaba completamente convencido de que quería continuar con el juego que se había presentado.

-¡Sí!- Exclamó Devlin aplaudiendo.

Kate se limitó a mirar en todas las direcciones, debía haber una manera de escapar de la situación, no porque no quisiera decirle a Castle lo que amaba de él, solo quería que su desagradable ex compañera desapareciera de su noche.

Daniel llegó como caído del cielo diciendo que tenían que irse por una emergencia en Los Angeles. Se despidieron y se fueron. Kate dio agradeció al Dios, y a lo que fuera.

-Entonces… ¿Ahora soy tu esposo?- Kate sonrió mientras tomaban asiento de nuevo.

-Lo siento Castle, es solo que… Esa mujer es insoportable.

-Sí, sí que lo es… Pero de cualquier manera, estábamos por jugar a algo, ¿No?- La mirada traviesa de Castle lo decía todo, se moría por saber a detalle lo que Kate amaba de él.

-Ok. Yo empiezo.- Dijo Kate removiéndose en su silla acomodando su cabello de tras de la espalda y tomando la mano de su novio. Esto era totalmente inesperado para el escritor, de verdad esperaba que su musa se negara rotundamente, pero ahí estaba ella mirándolo a los ojos pensando profundamente las palabras que utilizaría.

-Amo tu sentido del humor. Amo tus historias. Amo que tú tienes un gran corazón lleno de humildad, gentileza…. Amo tu sonrisa. Amo tus juegos.- Kate se quedó sin palabras, en verdad quería decirle todo lo que amaba de él, pero era una lista larga. Rick sonrió y luchaba porque las lágrimas no se aproximaran a sus ojos.

-Ok. Mi turno. Amo tu gentileza. Amo tu fortaleza. Amo tu valentía, tu pasión, tu hambre de justicia. Amo tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa es la que me hace cada día despertarme y atender a los llamados de la comisaría. Amo tu fragancia. Te amo y si pudiera no amarte sé que te amaría aun lo mismo.

Castle notó como las lágrimas habían comenzado a correr por las mejillas de su musa. Se acercó y las atrapó con sus labios secándolas así para después deslizarse a hacia sus labios y besarla intensamente.

Disfrutaron de la cena y después comenzó la música para el baile. Después de todo lo dicho la noche ya había sido larga. Se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a bailar sin seguir algún paso en especial. Era una música tranquila. Solo seguían el ritmo al compás de sus corazones.

Ninguno de los dos podía pensar en otra cosa más que llegar a la habitación y hacer el amor como nunca antes. Cuando Castle comenzó a deslizar sus manos hacia la espalda baja de Kate ambos entendieron que el sentimiento era mutuo. Se miraron a los ojos y salieron tranquilamente del lugar.

Al llegar a casa cumplieron todas sus expectativas acerca de la noche disfrutando al máximo cada segundo de la estancia en el paraíso.

Al día siguiente regresaron a casa agradecidos por todo lo sucedido el fin de semana. Y con un tema pendiente aún: ¿La mentira a cerca de ser "Marido y mujer" debía seguir siendo una mentira?


End file.
